Help:Editing
Editing Wikis for Dummies Hello, this is Yumipon, as I am aware, most of you are dummies who have absolutely no knowledge on editing Wikis. So I’m here to give you people some ideas and tips on how to edit, rename, delete, undo, and creating an article. Just to tell you guys, this is ‘’’NOT’’’ the official help guide, so if you need help from the so called “experts”, you can scroll down to the bottom of the page, but I can guarantee that you will die of boredom as soon as you lay your eyes upon the official version of the guide. Enjoy =) —February 19, 2009 Creating a Brand-New Article First, search for the article you want to create, (here I am going to use the example: “Yumiponpwnsall”), and if there isn’t already an article named “Yumiponpwnsall”, then you can get started by clicking the “create a page” link next to the red and bolded “Yumiponpwnsall” (beware of other spellings that may mean the same thing as the article you are trying to create while you are searching up your results, such as “Yumiponpwnseverybody”). Editing an Article Font Style You can write whatever you want once you have started a new article. To bold the text type ’’’Yumiponpwnsall’’’ . To italicize a text type ’’Yumiponpwnsall’’ . To bold and italicize a text type ‘’’’’Yumiponpwnsall’’’’’ . Don’t go around and spam apostrophes everywhere, it will make you look like an idiot. Adding Images This is going to get a little complicated right here. First you upload an image you wish to upload from you computer by clicking “upload images” link on the left of your screen when you are browsing thru pages. Select the image, REMEMBER THE DESTINATION FILE NAME (including the .jpg or .bmp etc.), you don’t have to fill in the summary if you don’t want to. Click on upload, and BAM! It’s uploaded, and you can now share the image with everyone on the Patapon Wiki. I’m still going to use “yumiponpwnsall.jpg” as the destination file name. That’s uploading, and here is how to put the image into your article. Type in the left square bracket twice, and type the following (no space): image:yumiponpwnsall.jpg . If you wish to include a caption such as “yumipon pwns everybody!!!” for your image, you can do this by typing yumipon pwns everybody!!! . Including a Link to Other Articles Now you have made your own article, now its time to link it up with the rest of the Patapon articles. Here is the example, say you have made 2 articles, Everybody Loves Yumipon and Yumiponpwnsall, and here is a sentence from Everybody Loves Yumipon: Yumipon is the greatest, and Yumiponpwnsall. You may want to link the text “Yumiponpwnsall” in the article Everybody Loves Yumipon to the other article you have made called “Yumiponpwnsall”, you can do this by typing Yumiponpwnsall” . If you want to write something else like “Yumiponpwnseverybody”, but want to link to the article Yumiponpwnsall anyways, you can do this: Yumiponpwnseverybody . Also, if you need help with the article and hope someone else might help you expand and edit the contents, you can put the article in the “stub” category (need to be expanded articles). To do this you can simply type at the ‘’’END’’’ of the article. Renaming an Article You can rename an article by clicking the “move page” icon near the top of the screen. Again, you don’t have to write a summary if you don’t want to. Deleting an Article You can’t really delete the article, but you can notify the administrator/bureaucrat of the Patapon Wiki, and the only known administrator is the creator of the Wiki, he is Llal67. You can notify him and put the article in the “need to be deleted” category of the Wiki by typing in: . SandBox Click HERE to try out the sandbox (free editing space). Questions If you have any problems or if you screwed up some parts of the Wiki, tell me by typing in your question in this section of the guide. Have fun editing!! =D